Always in Doubt, and Never in Doubt
by Princess Anakin
Summary: Anakin Skywalker hasn't been feeling right for years now, would being in Bane's hands and without his lightsaber get him to tell Obi-Wan his secret?


**Authors Note: **hc_bingo for the square _Prostitution_. Dedicated to my fiancé, Aunna and my little sister, Ree. Title from the song "She" by Abney Park.

**Yet Always in Doubt, and Never in Doubt**

_I was being more reckless than normal, coming down to the slums of Coruscant, dressed like this, I wanted to be seen, but by the right people. I wanted to blend in and girls dressed like this in the underbelly of the center of the Galaxy. I kept my chest covered because what I have is not enough to incite anyone, my best feature are my legs. I am tall and lean and these legs of mine seemed to go on for miles, I couldn't help myself but to stare at them in the full length mirror once I put on the leather mini skirt. I liked leather but I never thought of skirts in leather before. My shoulders are too broad for my liking so I pull on a high neck blouse with flowy sleeves that reached my finger tips, which I had painted for the first time in my life with a burgundy nail lacquer. I wish my nails were longer but the nail lacquer certainly feminized my rough hands. Over the blouse I squeezed into a corset, instantly feeling happier with my body. Doing my makeup took forever. I wondered how normal girls had the patients to put on cover up and blush and line their eyes in kohl…and mascara…I skipped that, I don't understand the brush. My hair was too short, but after experimenting with a hair iron I learned that my curls hid how long my hair really was. It wasn't flowing but it brushed my shoulders and helps hide my prominent chin. I look at myself in the mirror for too long, I cannot recognize myself under the makeup and clothing that I would have never caught myself dead in before. It was rather freeing, I felt a weight come off my chest…my chest was too flat still for my liking, but my shape was still feminine, not womanly, but at least with my height no one would mistake me for a young girl, Just an unfortunate one. I was an unfortunate girl indeed. I look down to my feet and wiggled my toes, they didn't match the picture, I eyed my brown knee high boots in the corner…they wouldn't go with the outfit but they would have to do tonight. Bars were dark and I would just have to get better boots the next time I had the creds to. I slipped them on and snuck out of the apartment, leaving my weapon behind._

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi was not one to complain about the assignments he was given, he left the whining to his former apprentice, but the lower level of Coruscant was the last place he wanted to be. Even the "Negotiator" was needed for the small stuff. Simple enough assignment, find the arms dealer who was trying to get a hold of Republic weapons for the Separatists. Intel was that he also was a spice dealer and made base on Coruscant. He made his rounds through the known bars Tal Yu'lan, a Weequay, made his own rounds, hoping to sense him out through the Force. Each bar was filled with the same beings. A mix of every species, looking for a place to hide, to escape, may it be at the bottom of a bottle or the blissfulness from a drug or the company of a prostitute. Obi-Wan relied on eavesdropping, and so far it proved to be useful. The seediest bars were nameless, but each had a nickname for what they specialized. Obi-Wan discovered from a distraught Chiss female who was telling her troubles to female human that Yu'lan didn't wish for her company tonight, he had headed to Pleasure. The bars' nicknames were not that cleaver. The Jedi Master made his way to where the prostitutes looked for their Johns and vice versa.<p>

* * *

><p>Kianna wished she just stayed home. She never had been out before and she was scared. Why did she come to this bar? She knew what it was known for, and all the females were whores, and she was sick of telling men off. The first guy boosted her confidence when he called her beautiful, but after he asked how much the realization hit her. She came to the wrong bar. She ignored the Johns the best as she could as she sipped at her drink; she paid for it she wanted to finish it. The same man who called her beautiful the first time returned. He was a Weequay, an especially ugly one, which wasn't hard to find, Kianna didn't find any Weequay attractive.<p>

He was very drunk this time around "C'mon whore…I dn't care that you 'ave nottin' up'ere'" he had grabbed Kianna's flat chest. She froze. She knew she could stop him, and without her weapon, but the last thing she needed was any more attention on her.

"Please, leave me alone." She focused on keeping her voice calm and leveled.

"Dress like 'dis? You're foolin' nobody." His hand had slid down her flat chest to her tummy, his pinky brushing lower than that against her leather skirt. "An' I don' care…in the dark it's all the same. I been with one of ya 'fore."

Kianna's blood ran cold. He knew. She wish that she never made the stupid decision to come out like this, best to just hold the pain inside, like the good Jedi she pretended to be. "What gave me away?"

"Th' voice." He had put his rough lips against her neck. She heard him put his hand in his pocket and pull out a handful of credit chips. "I pay good."

She looked down at his hand; it was a lot of money. She needed money, the medication was expensive, the operation was even more and she could never ask the Jedi Council for it, she could never let them know what she wanted, and once it was done she was gone from the Order. Prostitution was the last thing she wanted to do, but she was in pain and she needed to fix it. Was the sacrifice worth it?

"C'mon darling, whas your name?"

"Kianna Sky…" what was she doing? She swallowed her fear and let out a strained laugh. The Hero with No Fear would find her pathetic.

The Weequay took the laugh as an agreement as he pulled her from her chair, and she allowed him, still mulling over the idea of prostituting herself out for the surgery. She realized she was taller than him and then remembered she was probably stronger for sure, and not even the slightest inebriated, her half gone martini didn't even give her a tiny buzz in her head. She pulled her arm from him. That was a mistake. He pulled out a small taser and placed the prongs to her side and shocked her. She grunted in pain as her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. No one in the bar looked over; it must have been a common occurrence. The Weequay lifted her up by her arm and half dragged her to the door just as a robed figure entered, Kianna recognized the Jedi, and Obi-Wan Kenobi was the last one she wanted to see right now.

At the sight of the Jedi the Weequay dropped the prostitute and ran out the door, pushing pass Obi-Wan. He should have followed after him, if he ran he must have been Yu'lan, but the Jedi found that dealing with the woman who was trying to get to her feet was more important at the moment. A few occupants in the bar looked their way when the Weequay ran, but returned to their drinks, but Obi-Wan knew this was not the place to have a conversation from prying ears. He helped the girl to her feet and led her outside and to his speeder, it wasn't until they were up in the air did he speak.

"So, Anakin, why are you dressed like this?" he looked over to the young man who was crying, his makeup running down his face, he whipped it away with his knuckles, his right knuckles. "Synthflesh? I thought you would never cover your arm with it."

Anakin still didn't say a word.

"Please talk, you aren't in trouble. You are a grown man and a Knight, I am just curious to why you are cross dressing."

"How did you recognize me?" he finally said, he had stop crying but he was still shaking slightly.

"Our bond, remember?"

"Oh." He frowned.

"If it helps you were rather convincing, I didn't believe it was you until I saw your scar."

Anakin had his arms crossed and was pouting, Obi-Wan dropped the subject until they made it back to the temple. He gave Anakin his robes to cover the woman's clothing that he was wearing as they walked through the halls. It was late and they were the only ones awake, Obi-Wan asked again as he walked with Anakin to his small apartment.

"Why are you cross dressing?"

"Undercover…something or another." He sounded guarded.

"Undercover? For what?" Obi-Wan didn't believe his friend.

They had made it to Anakin's quarters, he stripped the robe quickly and shoved them back to Obi-Wan and made his way into his place, the door slid shut in Obi-Wan's face. The Master sighed and made his way back to his own quarters, dreading the morning report that he would have to give the Council. He lost the target and he decided right there and then that he would not mention running into Anakin Skywalker dressed in women's clothing. He had a feeling that Anakin wished for that to be kept between the two of them; all he wanted was to know why.

* * *

><p><em>I am such a karking idiot! I got into the 'fresher and turned the water on to hot. I scrubbed at my face until it was raw and I pulled at the Synthflesh until my mechanical arm was uncovered. I washed my hair and the water turned cold as I debated on using the hair remover on my legs, arms, arm pits, and pubic area again. Out of habit I did, and that twisting in my gut returned as I touched my manhood. I wanted it gone. I rinsed off and got out of the shower and dressed as quickly as I could, and I was in front of the mirror again, judging my reflection. My hair had bounced back to its curly state, I rubbed my cheek, it was sore from the scrubbing. My lips, my most girly feature that I learned that I loved, lifted into a slight smile. I was also thankful for the lack of facial hair…I never could seem to grow any. My Master use to tease me for it, until I became taller than him. I threw myself into bed, on top of the covers and fully clothed. Obi-Wan was going to ask me again, I just knew it. I had to tell him, he caught me. But he was on the Council, would he keep my secret? He was my friend…but he was a Jedi first. He was a good Jedi. I was a bad Jedi and I knew it. Good Jedi didn't feel like they were born into the wrong body. It was by the Force that I am male, who cares that in my heart I know I am female. The Chosen One is a girl. The Son of the Sun is a daughter. It's not allowed. It's not right. I cried myself to sleep. <em>

* * *

><p>Anakin managed to avoid Obi-Wan all day the next day, and Kianna found herself back at that same bar again. She found the thought of her selling her body to get a new one rather poetic. She decided that while she was still on leave she needed to make the credits to get her surgery and her hormones and she could abandon the Order, the war, the man who was Anakin Skywalker. If she couldn't get enough she would don the role of Anakin and fake fine until he could take leave again. But Obi-Wan….he knew something.<p>

Kianna figured out how to put mascara on and painted her lips a deep red for tonight. It didn't take long for a John to pick her up. Thank the Force; it wasn't the Weequay from last night, but a Duros.

"Well hello there, little lady."

The last Duros Kianna wanted to run into.

"I am too much for you." She instantly said, her voice was quite but she was able to make it lighter.

Bane let out a hearty mechanical laugh. "Name your price." He was leaning back on his elbows against the bar; he took one finger and twirled a strand of Kianna's straightened hair. "Pretty hair. I bet it looks like gold in the light. How 'bout you come behind the ally way with me."

Kianna took a sip of her martini, she thought about the look on the Bounty Hunter's face if she told him who she really was. If she had her lightsaber on her she probably would have just to see his face, she smirked. "I'm a…what is the term? A T-girl. I don't think you want my company." She weighed her words with Force suggestion, not that they would work on him.

"All the same in the dark. You have pretty lips; I'm not looking for anything else other than a blow."

"Blow yourself, Bane." Kianna got up from the bar stool abandoning her drink.

Cad Bane grabbed her arm. "How'd you know my name, eh?"

"You have a reputation, Bounty Hunter." She decided she needed to find a way to carry her lightsaber on her she pulled her arm out of his grasp, her sleeve fell down her arm, reveling her mechanical arm that she didn't bother to cover tonight.

"Cybernetics, eh?" he grabbed her arm again and pulled her close, Kianna was now chest to chest with Bounty Hunter, they were exactly the same height. "Cybernetics is kind of a fetish of mine…I'll pay you for a blow and a hand job, how much?"

_Credits, I need the credits. No! You are a Jedi, you don't even talk to the likes of him, c'mon Kianna! _ _Anakin, please, it hurts, it hurts. I know it hurts, remember, I am you. I am Anakin Skywalker…I am still the Hero with No Fear. I am Kianna Sky and Anakin Skywalker. We are the same person. Just in the wrong package. I need to fix it, but not this way, not this way Ani, Ki. You're a Skywalker! _

"You couldn't even pay me to touch you, now let go!" she pulled from him hard and kicked him in the gut, using him to push off and flip back and away from him.

"Those are some Jedi moves, missy." Bane recovered fast, and the bar cleared out fast, not wanting to get mixed in the fight between a Bounty Hunter and Jedi. "You must be a youngling; I've never seen you before." He drew his blaster.

"Oh, you know me, I have a reputation myself." She stood her ground, waiting for Bane to make the next move.

* * *

><p>"Master, I can't seem to find Anakin." Ahsoka had tracked down Obi-Wan in the mess hall; he looked up to see the Togruta Padawan taking a seat across from him.<p>

"I have been having the same problem today, Ahsoka. I was hoping to hear that you knew where he was."

"I haven't seen him in a week! Last that I saw him he completely ignored me, it was like he was avoiding me and he looked very upset. He was leaving the senate building." Her bright blue eyes became sad. "I'm worried about him, Master."

"So am I. I ran into him last night…" Obi-Wan started.

"And?"

The older Jedi sighed. "I need to talk to him, and I will tell him to talk to you, I'll let him know that he has made you worry."

"That is an understatement. As long as he is alright, he needs his head in the game for when we are deployed next. Any hint to when and where?"

He chuckled lightly. "Even if I knew I could not tell you outside of the Council Chambers, you know that. When will you and Anakin learn that?"

"Not anytime soon, Master." She stood up. "If you find him, any possibilities you can keep him in one place long enough for me to talk to him?"

"I will try, but you know your Master."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes "All too well." And she took her leave. Obi-Wan twisted his beard hair in thought; he had a feeling that he knew where to find Anakin tonight.

* * *

><p>"I can do this dance all night, whore."<p>

Kianna never wished for her lightsaber so much before, and she wished she didn't pick out such a short skirt, she reminded herself to ask Ahsoka how in the hell she did it. Bane was a good shot, but she was flexible and quick.

"Don't worry little girl, I'm not going to kill you, I still want to fuck you." He laughed. "Or should I call you little boy?"

That struck a chord. She ran towards him and jumped up kicking him in the face, knocking loose his breathing tubes, she swiped his hat from his head. She landed on the bar and placed his hat on top of her own head.

"I can dance as well, Cowboy."

"Mind if I cut in?" Obi-Wan came through the ajar door and tossed Kianna her lightsaber; she smirked as she ignited it. That hum was the best thing she had heard all night.

"I'd love to tango but I don't share, now if you would kindly give me back my hat…" he took a step to Kianna.

"Come and get it, I dare you." She pointed her saber towards the Duros. They stared each other down until she slipped the wide brim hat off her head and tossed it to him. "You can have it, I don't want your grimy hat anyways, sleemo."

"Well, I got to run, I'll see you again, missy." He pushed pass Obi-Wan and ran.

"Obi-Wan! Why didn't you stop him?" Kianna jumped down from the bar and ran towards the door, Obi-Wan stopped her. "Master?"

"Anakin, we need to talk, something is wrong and you need to tell me. You are more important than running after him."

She turned off her saber and went to put it back on her belt but remembered it wasn't there, she grasped it in her hand. "How did you know I was here?"

"You are a creature of habit, my friend. Now, will you please talk to me? I'll buy you a drink even."

She nodded. _Obi-Wan will listen, he might not understand but he will listen. _"Can we head back to the temple first? I want to change."

"Of course." He instantly handed her his robes and she covered herself up.

Kianna was quick as she changed back into her Jedi attire; she left her makeup and hair as is but pulled the hood of her cloak up to hide her face in shadows. Obi-Wan flew them to the all night tapcaf; he knew his former apprentice was not well at all, he didn't even ask to fly. There were also no witty remarks about how slow Obi-Wan flew the speeder. He was rather silent until they reached their destination. It wasn't until they were in the farthest corner booth in the tapcaf with their caf and tea, (Anakin's caf very sugary and Obi-Wan's tea with a splash of cream) that the young Knight pushed back his hood and spoke.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan." He held his cup of caf with both hands, staring into the black depths. Obi-Wan spotted that his friend forewent his gloves and his left hand had painted fingernails.

"For what, Anakin?"

He didn't speak but continued to look into his cup as if the bottom held the words he was looking for. "For not telling you." He finally said, he brought the cup to his lips as he took a sip, Obi-Wan spotted the lipstick left on the cup as the younger man sat it back down.

"For not telling me what?"

"That I'm…I'm." he took a sip of his caf. "I feel like I was born in the wrong body."

"Wrong body? Anakin, are you telling me that you are transgender?" Obi-Wan was shocked but his worry subdued rapidly until he saw a tear run down Anakin's cheek.

"Am I going to be kicked out from the Order? Is Ahsoka going to be taken from me as my Padawan? What will the Council do to me, Obi-Wan?" his mascara started to run, and his bottom lip quivered as more tears started to run down his face.

"Anakin…Ani?" he tried the boys nickname; it was odd on his tongue.

"Kianna." He…or she, Obi-Wan noted, whispered.

"Kianna. It's very pretty."

"Thanks." She rotated the cup in her hand, a small smile playing on her lips. "I rearranged 'Anakin' and that is what I got."

"So, Kianna Skywalker?"

"I've been going with Kianna Sky."

"I like it."

Kianna looked up at her former master; blue eyes shinny from tears, but bright with joy. "You are taking this much better than I thought you would."

"Why wouldn't I, Ana…Kianna. You were my Padawan and you are my friend, my closest friend, how you perceive your gender does not change that."

She smiled brightly, a smile Obi-Wan never seen on her face before, but it fell as quickly as it came. "You are going to tell the Council, aren't you?"

"I should. How else would you explain why you are now wearing makeup and women's clothing?"

"I wasn't going to." She said defensively.

"You are only going to be yourself in seedy bars where you run into people like Bane? What was he asking of you?"

"He thought I was a prostitute, and I learned more about him that I wish I never heard." She pulled her right sleeve more over her fingers at the thought. "I…I almost went with him, played along." Kianna didn't know why she shared that, but she was so exposed and her barriers were down.

Obi-Wan's worry was back in full and he grabbed Kianna's hand as he would a female friends. "Why?"

"I need credits; the hormones I would need are expensive. Not even to mention the surgeries I would need."

"If you were planning on keeping your true self under wraps why do you want the operation?"

"I was planning on leaving the Order once I had the money; I was going to let everyone think Anakin Skywalker had died. I was going to start over." She felt ashamed for even thinking of it now. She couldn't let Obi-Wan and Ahsoka think Anakin had died; she couldn't care less what Padmé thought, the senator had broke her heart and sent her on her spiraling depression. Padmé couldn't love Anakin as a woman, and she was very upset about him borrowing her makeup.

Obi-Wan was sad, and in thought. His eyebrows were knit and he was twisting his beard hair as he stirred his tea. "We will find a way for you to be…you, Kianna, I am honestly not sure what the Council will say about this, though." He took a small sip of his tea. "But you will get your hormones and your surgery, I promise you. I am not going to allow you to start turning tricks, that isn't healthy and it will destroy you."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. You have no idea how much that means to me." Her smile was swallowed by the cup as she down the rest of her caf. Obi-Wan's promise had open Kianna up, the two friends talked well into the night, Kianna with a lighthearted smile on her face. When Obi-Wan had walked her to her quarters she hugged him. It was a hug that felt like she wanted to give her former Master for many years now.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka took the news of her Master wanting to be a girl very well, it was almost like the news didn't faze her in the least bit. "Can I braid your hair?" was the first thing she asked. That morning the Padawan and Master team stayed over at Obi-Wan's for breakfast as they talked freely. Kianna wasn't any different from Anakin, she was no longer guarded. She still had an interest in mechanics and flying, and she still had her cocky attitude. Obi-Wan predicted it would only get worse once she was fully out as female. That afternoon the three made their ways to the Council Chambers, Obi-Wan entered and left Kianna and Ahsoka out in the hall.<p>

"Are you nervous, Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"More so than ever, Snips." Kianna rather take on an army of Droidekas then tell the Council her secret.

"Obi-Wan will make it work, Sky…gal?"

"Finally, rid of that awful nickname!"

"Oh, I'll think of another one for you, until you stop calling me Snips."

"And you know that will never happen." She smirked at her.

The doors to the Council Chambers opened Kianna and Ahsoka made their way inside, standing side by side in the middle of the circular room and they bowed.

"To share something, you have, Anakin Skywalker?" Yoda spoke.

Kianna took a deep breath; she and Obi-Wan had been over exactly how to word it many times that morning. "Masters, I am a transgender female and I request that I receive the proper treatments to become a woman." She had never felt so exposed to a room full of a Jedi.

Whispers broke out amongst the Council members. The Chosen One was always full of surprises. The room went silent when Mace Windu spoke up. "We will not grant you the operation. You will continue living as a male, which you were born as."

"What? But…that's not fair!" Ahsoka blurted out. Kianna had bowed her head trying to hold back tears.

"Padawan Tano?" Mace gave her a questioning look.

"I apologize, Masters, for my outburst, but it is not fair. My Master is in pain because she is not in the correct body; all she wishes for is to be free."

"Ahsoka…" Kianna warned.

"Is this true, Anakin, that you are in pain?" Shaak Ti asked kindly.

"Yes, Master Ti, I am. I want to no longer feel like this." Kianna replied.

"Why not just simply release your pain to the Force?" Ki-Adi Mundi interjected.

"I have tried so for years."

The Council members exchanged looks. "Tell them what you have been doing these past few nights." Obi-Wan prompted.

"I have been cross dressing, going out in public as my female self, my true self. The pain is almost gone until I remember what I have underneath my robes." Kianna's cheeks redden slightly.

Every face looked to Yoda, who had been strangely quite in the conversation, he was rubbing his chin in thought, eyes narrowed. "Torment I feel from you, young Skywalker. Conflicting emotions, all paths to the Dark Side, they are."

"I suggest that Skywalker meditates more and doesn't search for the easy way out like he does with everything." Mace said coldly.

"Master Windu, if I may, meditation does not fix what Anakin needs…what Kianna needs." Obi-Wan spoke up.

"He has talked to you about this in depth, Kenobi?" Mace turned his attention to his fellow Council member.

"Yes, she has." He emphasized on the pronoun. "From what I understand and from what my research has shown is that Kianna suffers from Gender Dysphoria. The only fix is for her to start hormone therapy and to receive sex reassignment surgery. It is well practiced and many Doctors on the Core Worlds specialize in this type of medicine, the best even lives here on Coruscant."

Kianna smiled at Obi-Wan and he smiled back, she mouthed 'thank you' to him.

"He is a Jedi; no other Jedi has suffered from this disease." Mace argued weakly.

"As far as you know, and it is not a disease. It is classified as a mental disorder if anything." Obi-Wan normally did not talk back to Mace Windu like this, but for Kianna he would. He had to. It was her happiness on the line.

"Then you fix the mind, not the body."

"It doesn't work like that, Master." Kianna spoke up. "It's not just what my mind feels like but it is my heart, my soul. I even searched the Force for the answer, for my identity. I trust in the Force and it has told me that I am a woman." That had caused murmurs to flow between the Masters.

Plo Koon was stroking his chin in thought. "As I understand, Miss Kianna here is trying to be a good Jedi by releasing her pain, and unfortunately for her, it is much more complicated than it should be." Plo caught on quick, Kianna had always liked him. Discussion on if Kianna was allowed to receive her treatment went on between the Masters until Yoda brought the discussion to a close.

"Grant you, we do, Anakin Skywalker, with medical treatment, you need." Yoda announced.

"Thank you, Master! Thank you!" Kianna beamed and Ahsoka grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Padawan Tano, reassigned to Master Kenobi, you are." He continued on.

"What?" Ahsoka and Kianna exchanged worried looks.

"Until your new Master, Kianna Sky, to return to battle, ready is she." Yoda smiled at the two females and chuckled.

* * *

><p>Anakin Skywalker's death cycled on the Holonet news circuit, citizens mourned for their lost of The Hero with no Fear. Senator Amidala held a private vigil for her ex, and still secret, husband. Anakin's closest friends kept quite on the details and every Jedi were ordered not to talk to reporters, not that they were ever allowed to in the first place.<p>

Kianna Sky laughed at the many reported ways that Anakin had supposedly died. "I still don't agree with telling everyone that I died but you could have spiced it up a bit. I would not simply die in battle; I would die taking out a Separatist ship in a fiery explosion." Kianna's voice was more feminine.

She had to continue taking estrogen pills for the rest of her life but Kianna would do anything to feel like herself. She had her Adam's apple shaved down and her chin reshaped if only slightly, she looked like she could have been Anakin's twin sister. The hormones helped her lose most of her muscle definition leaving her very lean; she quickly built back up her muscles which appeared more feminine now. She swore her rather busty chest was all hormones but she admitted only to Ahsoka that she did ask for the doctor to go in there and give her bigger breasts. Her last surgery, her sex reassignment surgery, made her completely happy, she told Obi-Wan that she truly felt connected to the Force now that her pain and suffering was gone.

"Haven't you already done that, Master, without the dying?" Ahsoka was pulling a brush through Kianna's curls, which now reached past her shoulders. She pulled her hair into two bunches and tied them off, giving her pigtails.

"You're right, nothing can kill me!"

"Why am I surprised that you already have a reputation?" Obi-Wan said, exasperated. "The public already have a nickname for you as well."

"What is it?" she said excitedly getting to her feet to look over Obi-Wan's shoulder at the data pad. "The Girl with no Fear? Not the most creative bunch are they?"

"And rather sexist as well, girls are heroes too!" Ahsoka had joined her Master looking over Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Oh look, they are comparing you to Anakin in this article."

"Nothing's changed, has it, General Sky?" Rex had entered the quarters. Captain Rex was one of the very few Clones to know the truth about Kianna, and he accepted it rather well. He said he would stick by Anakin Skywalker's side no matter what, even if he was now a she, and even if she was distracting the Shinnies with how she dressed.

Kianna kept her boots and right glove, even when Obi-Wan suggested that it may have not been a good idea since Anakin wore them, but what she wore would bring focus from them. She was proud of her breasts and it was obvious with the low cut burgundy dress she wore now. The straps were thick and the skirt did go past the knees and was rather full giving her lots of maneuverability. To top it all off she wore two belts that crossed in the middle, where she hung her lightsaber which she changed only slightly, leaving the grip the same but changed the emitter to a similar style as Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Ahsoka swore she didn't have any influence to Kianna's fashion choice.

Obi-Wan would just sigh at the two girls, who had bonded even more. Ahsoka was almost ready for the Trials and Kianna could not have been any more proud of her Padawan. And Obi-Wan could not have been any happier that his former Padawan had found true happiness.


End file.
